


Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

by Insomniac_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Public Bathroom, Public Sex
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniac_Larry/pseuds/Insomniac_Larry
Summary: La jalousie est un vilain défaut et Harry va l'apprendre très vite.





	Jalousie quand tu nous tiens

**Author's Note:**

> C'est mon premier one- shot Larry.  
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez

Dire que Harry était en colère est un euphémisme il est carrément hors de lui .  
Il étais dans un tel état de rage qu'il n'avais qu'une envie, se ruer sur le petite enfoiré qui étais entrain de se frotter à son homme .  
Et oui ce soir la lui, Louis et leurs amis Zayn, Liam et niall avaient décider de sortir en boîte histoire de décompresser. Mais Harry commençait à regretter d'être sorti. Il pensai qu'il allais passer la soirée à danser et s'amuser avec son bien aimé mais ce dernier étais définitivement trop occuper à se faire draguer par un blond décoloré depuis bientôt 30 minutes . Ça commençais à vraiment taper sur le système du bouclé.  
Au bout d'un moment il en eu marre il but son verre de whiskey cul sec et se dirigea vers les deux garçons. Le blond étais collé au dos de louis et se trémoussait contre lui .  
Harry tira Louis contre son torse musclé et dit à l'autre gars de degager, il parti sans demander son rest . Il faut dire que le bouclé faisait vraiment peur quand il s'agissait de marquer son territoire.  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a bébé ? t'es jaloux? lui demanda louis d'un air taquin ,  
Harry se mit à rire et di t: " de la fausse blonde sur qui tu te trémoussais? Absolument pas"  
" t'es sur" ? lui repondit louis," t'avais pas trop l'air d'apprécier toute à l'heure" !  
" de quoi j'aurais peur vu que celui qui te fais monter au septième ciel tous les soirs c'est moi". Louis perdit son sourire suffisant et Harry retrouva le sien.  
La musique changea et un rythme sensuel envahit la boîte,Harry tira Louis vers lui et mis une de ses jambes entre les sienne ,posa ses main sur ses fesses et commença à onduler contre le bassin du mécheux. Ce dernier étais un peut sous le choc mais retrouva vite ses ésprits et entreprit des mouvements sensuel et sexy lui aussi . Aucun des deux ne pouvait nier l'excitation qui pointait le bout de son nez et la preuve se trouvait au sud de leurs anatomie .  
Harry en eu marre d'attendre car la seul chose à laquelle il pensait étais de coller louis violemment contre un mur et de le suçer jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de le prendre.  
Il ne perdit pas une seconde et attira louis dans les toilettes du club,sans attendre le bouclé le colla conte l'une des portes des cabine et l'embrassa sauvagement . Leurs lèvres se mouvant langouresement les une contre les autre, louis lui mordit sa lèvre inférieure et inséra sa langue dans la bouche du bouclé leur langues se rencontrèrent et c'était absolument fantastique .Harry quitta les lèvres du châtain et descendi vers son cou. Il se mit à le lui mordiller à le lécher et a la suçer jusqu'à y laisser une marque bien évidente qui montrait que Louis lui appartenait." Comme ça plus personne ne s'approchera de toi" lui chuchota harry a l'oreil. " Je croyais que tu n'étais pas jaloux" lui repondit louis d'un air lubrique.

Comme réponse harry se jeta sur la ceinture du mécheux il l'enlève en même temps que son jean trop serré et son boxer et prit son sex en bouche louis poussa un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir .  
Le bouclé se mit à le suçer vigoureusement en donnant des coup de langue exquis qui faisait crier louis de plaisir  
-louis- hooo putain harry haaannn tu me rend fou haaa  
-harry- ça te plaît ??  
-louis - hooo ouiii putain pluuus fort  
Harry suça son gland et le titilla du bout de la langue  
-harry - comme ça ?? Tu aimes ??  
-louis- puuuuuttaaiin harry je vais venir haann  
Harry s'arrêta de le suçer et se releva louis le regarda choquer et mécontent  
-louis- qu'est ce que tu fais harry  
-harry- je te rend la monnaie de la pièce, la prochaine fois tu y réfléchira à deux fois avant de te frotter à un autre homme . Tu m'appartient et je fais de toi ce que je veux .  
Et le bouclé sorti des toilette en laissant louis le pantalon sur les cheville choquer mais surtout frustré .  
C'est claire que la prochaine fois il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de le chauffer en se frottant à un autre mec 

Louis remonta son patalon honteux de s'être fais avoir et sorti lui aussi des toilettes.  
Il se dirrigea vers le bar ou se trouvais harry le sourrir au levres avec leurs trois amis..il se pencha sur harry et lui sussura a l'oreille " la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid mon ange . Prépare toi "


End file.
